Blaise's Diary
by Pucklevanberry
Summary: Rachel finds Blaise's diary and begins to read it. She finds that she cannot put it down! In that one day, her life is changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

Such a beautiful spring day and only two weeks until graduation! Rachel was quite proud of her accomplishments during her seven years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was graduating top of her class and with honours as well. She was looking forward to summer and the holiday to South America that she, Kurt and Blaine were to take together as a last bit of fun before entering the adult world of jobs and responsibilities. Dumbledore had hired her as the new Arithmancy teacher starting next fall. Life was very good had worked very hard to excel in all her studies. She had pushed aside other things in her life so that she could focus on doing well and getting high marks. She was grateful that she had made such good friends as Kurt and Blaine because it seemed extremely difficult to get close to anyone else. She was liked well enough, but most other people considered her too bookish to be any real fun. This had bothered her, when she took the time to really think about it. She had to suffer watching her roommates giggle and laugh about boys, discussing their naughty adventures. Rachel had never had a 'naughty adventure' to share and she would just smile and listen as they prattled on. She had thought, at one time, that she and Finn had feelings for each other in a more romantic sense, but it never really materialized into anything and Finn began dating the more adventurous types. Her mother had always told her that there would be plenty of time for men later in her life and that she should not worry about that now. It didn't seem like much of an issue anyway as no boys ever paid her much attention in other than a 'friends' type of today she strolled out of the castle and into the warm sun, feeling like one part of her life was coming to a close and a new era was beginning. She felt ready for it. Her feet took her towards the glistening waters of the lake and she found her favourite spot under a shady tree. It had been so warm for the last week that she had returned here, to this very spot, to enjoy the beauty that was Hogwarts every afternoon for the last five days. It was a bittersweet feeling that would swell her heart. She was very happy to be graduating, but at the same time she felt sad that her time here as a student would end. The fact that she would be returning to teach, however, did placate her somewhat, though she knew it would not be the sat under the tree with her back against the trunk, her legs stretched out in front of her and crossed at the ankles as she gaze out over the water. It was at this moment that her hand fell upon something next to the trunk of the tree she was sitting against. She looked down and noticed it was a book of some sort. Picking up the black leather bound book she read the gold print on the cover which said: BLAISE knew who Blaise was of course, everyone did, but she had never spoken to him before. He was one of the Slytherin boys, one who was much sought after. She always heard girls talking about him, drooling over him. His handsome Italian features and buffed body always made the females flutter about when he was near. Hermione never entertained any fantasies about him, however. Why should she? He would never even notice a plain, bookish girl like flipped open the book, thinking that it was probably his homework planner that he had dropped. Her eyes opened wide when she realized that it wasn't a planner at all, but a diary! She slammed it shut and looked around. It would be wrong to read someone else's personal diary, wouldn't it? Perhaps she should just send it back to him by an anonymous owl. Or maybe she should just leave it here and let him return to find it. She tapped her fingers on the cover, thinking about what she should do. A part of her felt tempted, very tempted, to read about the stud of Slytherin. She would bet anything that it would be a juicy read if the rumours about Blaise were true."Well, maybe I'll just read a little bit," she thought to herself. She looked around in guilt and saw no one nearby. Then she put the book partially under her robe and opened it to the first page. He had only just started this diary three weeks ago, she noticed. With one last glance around she bent her head and began to read:May 1st"I cannot believe that in just one month I will be graduating from Hogwarts and in all this time I have fallen in love only once. Only one girl fills my mind, my dreams and my heart. I have loved her for seven years. Seven years! But she has never known it. She never watches me as I watch her. She never sits in the back of the classroom just so she could gaze on me as I do her. She does not watch me as I eat, study, and laugh with my friends as I do her. If she looks my way, I quickly turn and she does not know how fast my heart races or how hard she makes me when she passes me by on her way to class. I inhale deeply as the breeze she causes with her passing assaults my senses and I loathe to take the next breath that would be absent of her do I fear showing her how I feel? I have had many girls and I never had problems finding willing ones to fuck. Sometimes they slip into my bed in the middle of the night asking me to pleasure them and I do. Sometimes they give me notes asking me to meet them in the greenhouse, the astronomy tower, empty classrooms and many other places. I always show up to receive their 'gifts' and to give back as well. Sometimes a hand will reach out and pull me into an empty room or a closet for a quick shag. It's a pleasant diversion. But it's not her, never the one I really want.I try not to fuck any one girl too many times because they become attached to me, expecting me to commit to them or tell them that I have feelings for them. But how can I give my heart to anyone when it is already given to my true love. I tell them I cannot return their love because I already love someone else and they become angry at me and ask me who it is that I have given my heart to. I never tell them. I have told no one. They would not believe me if I did tell them, I think. And if I did speak her name to someone, and they said something against her, then I would have to hate many have I given my body to, closing my eyes and pretending it is the one I want to be with. I imagine my hands tangling in her long hair while I pull her luscious lips to mine, sucking and tasting her mouth and her tongue. I imagine that it is her neck that I am licking and tasting, her breasts that I take in my hands, feeling her nipples harden as I wet them with my mouth and blow cool air on them. It is her sweet, wet pussy I taste and savour, worshiping at her fount, laving it with attention until she cries out my name and her nectar gushes onto my the girls pleasure me, I close my eyes again and imagine it is her sweet lips kissing a wet trail down my body, circling my nipples with her pink tongue, slipping her hand into my pants and feel her cool fingers wrap around my cock. I imagine it's her, unzipping me and pulling me free of my clothing, taking me into her mouth and raining her sweet kisses on my hard shaft. I imagine it's her climbing on top of me, impaling herself on me. I grab her hips and bounce her soundly, deeply, listening to her pleasure noises and gasps. It's her pussy I imagine squeezing on my cock, milking my seed and mixing it with her own sweet juices as they flow downwards out of her and onto it's over. I open my eyes and my heart sinks because it is not her. It is not the one I love and I feel empty, so empty. Would she hate me if she knew how many others I have had? Would she look on me in disgust and think I'm a slut, a user? She is too good for me, I know this. And that is why I fear her, because with one look of disgust or dislike, she could devastate me. For seven years I have loved her. Seven years!"Rachel closed the diary and sat thinking about what she had just read. It surprised her to find out that Blaise was so passionate about one girl. She had always thought of him as a playboy because he had never stuck with any one girl very long. She had no idea that it was because he was in love with someone! Rachel had always thought she was right about her assumptions regarding other people, and now she found that she really hadn't pegged Blaise at all. He was so passionate and completely in love with this mystery girl and she wondered who it could be. Her mind began to think of all the girls who were considered 'knock outs' by the guys. She tried to think about which of them had not been known to date Blaise. She was sure that he had been with all of them. Perhaps if I read a little more I could figure it out, she thought. Her curiosity got the better of her and she opened the diary to the next entry, finding that his sexual descriptions were exciting her and pulling her back to his words.


	2. Chapter 2

May 4th

"I had a dream about her last night. I've had many dreams of her, but last night was a memorable one for me. She was sitting in the library, reading, as she often does. I was standing in the stacks, peering at her between the shelves of books, as I often do. Her quill was in her hand, ready to write down anything of interest she came upon. She was biting on her bottom lip in concentration as I know she does when she is absorbed in her inner world.

But in my dream the impossible happened. In my dream, she looked up from her book and saw my eyes watching her. Then she recognized who I was and she softly said, "Blaise?" I came out of my hiding place and went up to her table saying, "Yes, love, it is me." Then she said, "Why do you hide from me? Can't you see that I need you by my side?" And I replied, "Forgive me my love. I did not think you would want me."

Then she stood and walked around the table, coming to stand right before me. Her hands slid up my chest and around my neck and she said, "How could you know that if you never ask?" Then she pulled me down to her lips for the sweetest kiss. Her lips were addicting, like the strongest of love potions. I took her in my arms and pulled her firmly against my body, refusing to release her now that she was with me. I pulled her even more firmly until she was on her toes and her lovely breasts were pressed on my chest, feeling the pounding of my heart for her.

Then she raised both legs as I held her to me and she wrapped them around my waist, letting me feel the heat of her core through her clothing. Suddenly, as if I could strip her with my imagination, her clothing had disappeared and she was completely nude, moving over the zipper of my pants, pleasuring her hot pussy on my fast growing erection under the cloth. She closed her eyes and threw her head back, holding on to me by my neck, grinding her hips in small circles, moaning. I bent my head and took her nipple in my mouth, licking and sucking, biting and pulling on it. She screamed her release and her hips bucked frantically as her long hair cascaded behind her. Then she lifted her face to look into my eyes and she said, "Stay with me." And I said, "Forever." Then I kissed her some more, feeling tears of happiness fall from my eyes.

That is when I woke and realized it had not really happened. The only real thing had been the tears, which were still running down my face. The tears became tears of sadness as I longed for that dream to be real. Could my angel really want me? Has she been waiting for me? No, I thought. That is impossible. She does not even know me. She has touched me only once, long ago, on the day I fell in love with her.

Does she remember that day? I often wonder if she does. I was a small boy for a child of eleven. No one really noticed me then. But I remember that day as if it happened yesterday. My father had stood with me at the train station, trying to tell me to act like a big boy in front of all the others. We had arrived from Italy just the day before and I had not known one word of English. People were rushing by with their trunks, waving and laughing with each other, saying words I could not understand. I remember looking around and feeling so frightened. I knew no one. I could not understand them and I had never been away from home one even looked my way. I was ignored, just a small boy watching everyone with fearful brown eyes. Then the whistle blew and my father grabbed me and placed a kiss on the top of my head. He pushed me towards the train and said in Italian, "Go find a seat, Blaise. It is time to leave. Make me proud of you son." I stepped on board, regretting immediately that I had just left the safety of my father and I looked back at him with a pained expression as the train began to move. He waved to me with a happy smile and I couldn't understand why he would be happy. I certainly was not!

A man on the train began to speak to me but I could not understand him. I looked at his face, trying to figure out what he wanted. He looked frustrated that I could not understand him. That is when I saw her, my angel. She was coming up the aisle of the train and the man stopped her and spoke to her. She looked at me and all I could think about was how pretty her nose was. She spoke words I did not understand and then she took me by my wrist. Ah! When she touched me it was as if a jolt of electricity ran from her fingers. My skin tingled and I began to sweat. She pulled me to an empty compartment and opened the door for me, pointing to the seat and speaking again in words I could not understand. But I was too stunned to care. I stood looking at her as she released my wrist, feeling it still tingle as if she had just branded me as hers.

To me, she was my angel of mercy, the first to show me kindness in a scary world. I wanted her to stay, to sit with me in that compartment, so I could continue to look at her and hear her voice explaining things that I couldn't comprehend. But she turned and closed the door. I watched her through the glass as she hurried away down the aisle. I sat alone, gazing out the window. My head would turn to watch anyone who walked by. Many times I saw my angel pass by, probably helping others as angels do. Each time I saw her pass, my heart would beat faster, hoping that she'd stop and open the door and come in. But she didn't. She has never spoken to me again, or touched me again. But since that day I have loved her and the sight of her walking past me still makes my heart pound in anticipation.

I am no longer that small, scared boy. I applied myself to learning English as fast as I could. Professor Flitwick, a very kind man, knew some Italian and didn't mind when I would show up in his office after school asking him to help me translate my assignments. By the time I was thirteen, my body began to grow tall and muscular and the girls began to notice me more. I was no longer the small, quiet child that they used to ignore. As my English improved, it became easier for me to make more friendships with the guys in my house as well. I grew confident as my circle of friends and girlfriends grew. Always I would watch my angel, to see if she would notice me too. But she didn't. I realized that it would take more than good looks and a good body to impress her. She isn't like other girls that I know, and that makes her even more desirable to me because she is unique. Yet it damned me even more because I began to realize that I had nothing to offer her that she valued. And so I have become nothing more than her secret admirer and soon we will graduate and I will no longer be able to watch her as I have for seven years.

Was my dream trying to tell me something? Could she possibly want to know me? Do I have the courage to find out?"Rachel sighed and closed the diary, leaning her head back against the tree and feeling the warm breeze ruffle her hair. Her heart was really starting to go out to Blaise. So many years of longing for someone! He would be the last person on earth that she'd ever imagine having trouble approaching a girl. How tragic it all seemed!

Then there was his story about his first day on the Hogwarts Express. She remembered that train ride as well, but perhaps not as clearly as he did. She remembered meeting Cho and Ginny, although they didn't think much of her back then. She also remembered helping Neville try to find his toad. But she didn't remember a small, scared, Italian boy. There was so much commotion that day that she did not remember most of the people she had met.

Rachel now thought further about whom Blaise's mystery girl could be. He had mentioned that she studied a lot in the library. Rachel was also a frequent visitor of the library and she now tried to remember which girls spent the most time in there. He also said she was unique. But what that could possibly mean to him, she could not know.

If only she could figure out who it was, then maybe she could help him in some way. She didn't know what, exactly, she could do, but if it was someone that she knew, than perhaps she could drop a few hints to her. Maybe she could bring up Blaise's name in a casual conversation and see what the girl thought of him. Yes, she could probably do that. And if the mystery girl showed any interest in Blaise, Rachel could encourage her in his direction.

But time was running out. School would be over in a few weeks and it bothered her to think that such a passionate love should go unrequited. It seemed so 'once in a life time' to her.

Rachel flopped down on her stomach and put the diary before her. Propped on her elbows she went to work, reading the next entry of Blaise's diary for clues. She just had to figure out who his angel was!


	3. Chapter 3

May 9th

"I have been making many decisions lately, taking some chances that I have never taken before. This diary is one of them. I have never written of my thoughts and feelings about her before now. They were always too private, too secret, and I feared someone finding them accidentally. But now, in the sunset of my last year at Hogwarts, I have decided I will no longer hold on to my fears. I have performed a ritual to help me with this and have asked the Gods to aid me.

The next bold step I have taken occurred this morning during Arithmancy class. My love, ever the good student, sat towards the front of the class as she usually does. I have always sat blissfully in the back so that I may watch her without her knowing. But this morning I pushed aside my fears and sat directly in the seat behind her. Oh, I tell you, I was not able to listen to the professor speak because my body was being attacked by the sensual delights of being so near to her.

I could smell her hair, the scent of lavender and vanilla, every time she moved her head - even slightly. If I reached forward, I would be able to tangle my fingers through her lovely brown locks. That's how close I was! That was the thought running through my mind or should I say it was my desire. I wanted to move my hands into her hair and press my face forward, bury my nose against the strands and inhale her essence into my very being. I wanted to part her hair, so that the back of her soft neck would be exposed to me, and I wanted to kiss her and taste her skin.

As those thoughts continued, my body began to react, and I felt my cock harden as I closed my eyes and indulged in a fantasy. In my fantasy, I reached around her from behind and pulled her up and backwards, out of her desk and onto the top of mine. Her head came to rest on my shoulder and she turned her face to me in happy surprise. Then I kissed her for all to see and she lifted her arms up and back so that she could hold me around my neck as we deepened the kiss. My hands unfastened the front of her robe and it fell open, exposing her heaving chest with its straining white button-up blouse. Then my fingers unbuttoned her blouse as we continued our kiss, oblivious to anyone watching. They didn't matter, nothing else mattered. Her blouse fell open and my hands travelled to the top of her silk covered mounds. The thin material did nothing to stop me from caressing and pinching her nipples, turning them into stiff peaks.

I think I must have made a sound at this point because I felt a prod on my back and I opened my eyes, disappointed that my fantasy was not real. I turned my head around and noticed Draco was sitting directly behind me. He scowled at me and whispered, "What's wrong with you?" I just shook my head and turned back around, once again gazing at the back of my angel before me. It was too tempting for me to be this close to her, I realized this now.

During one point of the class, she flipped her hair back away from her face with her hand and this left the ends of her long tresses lying on the top of my desk. My heart beat with excitement as I slowly reached forward and ever so softly touched her hair. She had no idea I was doing this! Then class was over all too soon and everyone was standing and putting their things together, getting ready to leave. She began talking to one of her friends as she packed up and I covertly glanced at all her movements. When

she walked away, my eyes fell upon a quill which she had left on the desk, forgotten. If it was anyone else, I would have called to them and told them that they had forgotten their quill. But it was not just anyone, it was hers. So I stayed longer than everyone, and when the room was near to empty I took her quill, holding it in the same spot she had just held it. I ran the soft feathers through my fingers. It felt as if I was holding something more exquisite than an ordinary quill. Then I put it with my own things and left for my room

I wonder if she remembered later that she had left her quill behind. I hope it is not her favourite or that she misses it, for I do not intend to ever give it back. It is something of hers that I can hold and know that she, too, has held this same thing."

Rachel looked up from the diary and her eyes moved over the lawn surrounding her. A strange feeling was churning within her after reading Blaise's words. An incredulous bubble of disbelief rolled within her as her pulse quickened. It couldn't be, could it? No, no, of course not, her mind said. She let out a nervous laugh. Blaise Zabini was in love with her? Ridiculous! But her eyes scanned the entry again and the ball of anxiety grew in her stomach. She was in his Arithmancy class. She had long brown hair. And the most damning clue of all was that she HAD lost a quill last week, something that was very uncommon for her to do. She remembered going back to class later and trying to find it, but it was gone.

Oh my! Rachel sat up straight and nervously fidgeted. One hand went to her hair and combed her fingers through. The other hand with the diary shook as the sweat began forming on her brow. How can this be? She was not the kind of girl the guys went crazy for! She didn't flirt and wear make up and shorten her skirts. She had been kissed only once by Finn Hudson after the Yule Ball fourth year and it was an awkward kiss at that. What could someone like Blaise Zabini possibly see in her? All the beautiful witches that constantly threw themselves at him and he was pining for her? Miss plain Jane bookworm?

She grabbed her flask of water from her book bag and took a big swig. Her hands shook and her stomach flip flopped nervously. Then she shook her head and said, "Silly me. It can't be me! What am I thinking?" Her face turned crimson when she thought of the things he had imagined doing with her. With her? She flipped back to the first few pages of the diary and read again his fantasies about doing naughty things with her. Her! Rachel Berry! Now she had a visual in her mind and it was no longer of the various witches she knew that he had been with. She, too, pictured herself doing those things with Blaise as she reread his words. Her heartbeat sped up and fluttery heat filled her lower belly with unfamiliar sensations. A part of her mind was still in denial that Blaise had really thought about doing such things with HER, of all people!

As her eyes reread everything the second time through, she came to the point in which she had last stopped reading. She noticed that she had not quite finished the May 9th entry and so she took a deep, bracing breath and read on:

"Taking her quill was one of the bolder things I have done lately. But it isn't enough to satisfy me because she does not know it. She does not know how special SHE is to me. So I have decided to do something which I never thought I'd be brave enough to do.

If there is one thing I have learned about her all these years, it is that she has a love for the written word. She is always reading, always learning, and so I believe the best way for her to know how I feel is for her to read about it. I will devise a way for her to read these words that come from my heart. It will be taking a great chance for me, I know this. My words may offend, frightened or disgust her. I don't know. Or perhaps she will feel differently. Perhaps she will see the great love and admiration I have for her and just maybe she'll give me the chance to know her. I will pray for the strength to do this thing."

Rachel sat stunned after finishing the entry. She was supposed to find this diary. He had meant for her to find it! She looked carefully around, wondering if he was watching her right now, her pulse pounding in a strange sort of fearful excitement. How could she possibly handle it if he came strolling up to her? Or maybe he was expecting her to come to him! Oh, the thought of doing that filled her with such fear. Imagine if she was to approach him and she really wasn't the one at all? Gods!

"O.K. Rachel just calm down," she told herself as her hands trembled nervously on the diary. How did she feel about him? If she had asked herself that before reading his words and knowing how he felt, then she say that he was just another handsome, popular wizard who was a real ladies man. She had never thought badly about him. She had heard he was friendly and well mannered and didn't say bad things or spread nasty rumours about any of the girls he after reading his words, she couldn't help but admit she was greatly affected by his depth of passion and devotion to the one he considered his true love. And it was her! She had to admit that now that she knew how he felt about her, she was not unaffected. What was she to do?

Rachel glanced back down at the diary and noticed there was one more entry. She gasped and her hands shook even more when she realized it was dated with today's date! And it was no normal diary entry. This time it began like a letter, a letter to her!

"My Dearest Rachel, …"

High above from the top of the astronomy tower, a lone, black haired wizard watched the witch below as she sat under the tree, reading his diary. His fingers gripped the rail tightly, realizing by her nervous movements that she had finally discovered that his diary was about her. He was relieved that he could not see her facial expressions from this distance. He feared knowing the reaction she was having. Would she run scared and keep herself hidden from him as much as she could, turning her face away every time he was near? Or would she give him a chance? Would she allow him to step into her life?

He would know his answer as soon as she had finished reading the diary to the end. He watched her carefully, trying to remember to breathe. This felt like the most important day of his life. This day would determine his future happiness. Would he be doomed to a life of meaningless relationships or would he finally have the one he loved and cherished above all others?

He waited for her to finish reading, watching her for the slightest movement.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel put a hand on her heart and took a deep, nervous breath as she prepared to read the last entry in Blaise's diary. The afternoon sun had now started its descent towards evening and it was nearing the dinner hour. Harry and Ron would wonder where she was when she didn't show up in the Great Hall on time. But there was no possible way she could close the book in front of her. This was, by far, the most compelling book she had ever opened. Her fingers trembled slightly as she read:My Dearest Rachel,

Are you surprised my love? I hope that it is a happy surprise and I hope that my boldness in expressing my feelings for you does not frighten you away. That would be last thing I would wish for.

I know you must be confused. Finding out that someone loves you and has loved you for a very long time has given you much to think upon. I do not want you to feel uncomfortable or that I expect anything from you. Perhaps it is selfish on my part that I could not keep these feelings unknown any longer and my longing has finally driven my secret out into the open.

You, my love, are so beautiful, intelligent and talented. It has been difficult for me to believe that someone like you could possibly want to know someone like me. Perhaps it was my dream, the one you've read about, that has caused me to try. Am I a fool for believing such things?

Do not let the intensity of my feelings for you make you afraid. I would never try to push you to do things you did not want to do. I only ask for a chance to be in your presence and talk with you so that you would come to know me better. Will you allow this?

I have arranged a place for us to spend time together this evening if you would agree. Do not fear my motives. They are entirely honourable, despite my reputation with other girls. You are not just any girl to me. You are the one I love.

Think now Rachel and decide. Will you give me this night to get to know you? Or do you have no interest in me?

If you decide you do not wish to know me, then leave my diary here, under the tree, and walk away. Then I will know how you feel and I will not bother you again, though my heart will be heavy.

If you decide to give me a chance to know you, then turn the page. Here you will see a flower I have drawn. Put your nose to the blossom and inhale its fragrance, then close your eyes to dream. I will come to you, if you do so, and take you to the special place I have prepared. Do not be afraid. I would never allow any harm to come to you.

I await your decision with a hopeful heart.

All my love to you,

Blaise ZabiniRachel let out a deep breath and looked around her carefully. This letter certainly indicated that he would be watching her. She wondered where he was, how close. He wanted to meet with her tonight! Goodness! That really didn't give a girl much time to consider things, she thought. Her eyes scanned the letter over again and she sighed and fidgeted with indecision. "Well, he just wants to talk," she reasoned. "There would be no harm in that would there?"

But her mind kept going back to his other words, the words that explained the things he thought about doing with her. It was the thought of being in his presence, knowing that he wanted to make love to her that was unnerving her most. What if he poured on the charm and tried to seduce her? Could she handle it? She had never had the experience of rejecting someone trying to make advances on her. It had never been an issue before.

She ran her fingers over his words again, mired in indecision. "Honourable," she read out loud. Then she laughed at her silliness and said, "Oh Rachel! He just wants to talk. You can do that can't you?" With a last look around she turned the page and looked at the beautiful white blossom he had drawn, its scent was already filling her head. She lifted the book to her nose and inhaled deeply.

Up above on the astronomy tower, Blaise's heart burst with happiness when he saw her lift the diary to her nose and inhale. His eyes were riveted on her as she fell over onto the grass in a deep sleep, the diary falling to her side. He hoped that she would not mind that he put asleep for now.

He made his way down to the ground and strode towards her sleeping form, his heart pounding in excitement as he drew nearer. When he reached her side, he knelt down and gazed at her in wonder. She decided to spend the evening with him! This was too good to be true! He reached out and touched her cheek for the first time and closed his eyes at its soft silky feel.

Then he took a bundle out from his bag which was wrapped in emerald green cloth. He unwrapped it carefully, revealing a woman's hair ornament that served as a port key. Taking Rachel in his arms, he touched the key and they disappeared instantly.

Rachel opened her eyes and found that she was on a plush bed, covered in rich maroon velvet. She pushed up on her hands and looked around at the unfamiliar bedroom. It was adorned in maroon, green and gold, the furnishings obviously opulent and expensive. A window was wide open and soft warm breezes were moving the sheer draperies about.

What had happened? She remembered sniffing the flower in the diary and now she was here. She looked about in confusion for some clue when a knock sounded on the door. Rachel quickly swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up straight saying, "Come in."

A small, dark haired woman came bustling in with a big smile on her face. "Hello, I'm Sophia," she said with a curtsey. "Mr. Zabini has sent me to help you prepare for dinner," she said with an Italian accent.

Rachel looked at her in surprise. "Mr. Zabini?" The woman nodded. Oh my, thought Rachel. This must be the special place Blaise mentioned. "Where am I?" Rachel asked, perplexed.

"Mr. Zabini's home," the maid replied as she scuttled to a large wardrobe across the room, "near Venice."

"Venice?" Rachel jumped to her feet. "Italy? I'm in Italy?"

"Yes," smile the maid. Dresses began floating out of the wardrobe and slowly turning themselves around. "Which dress would you like to wear tonight, miss?"

Rachel looked down at her school clothing and then back up to the dresses. He wanted her to wear one of those gowns? To dinner? Her stomach flip flopped nervously as she wrung her hands. She wasn't sure how safe she was feeling so far from Home. "I… I have to wear one of those?" Rachel asked nervously.

The maid studied Rachel's expression and then said, "Mr. Zabini has chosen these especially for you. It is customary to dress for dinner in the Zabini household."

"Oh, I see," Rachel said. Was she going to meet his parents? This was definitely a lot more than she had expected for an evening of 'talking'. Well, at least if his family was here, then perhaps she wouldn't have to worry about being seduced. She looked over the dresses, deciding on a mauve silk as it seemed the only dress without a plunging neckline. I don't want to give them the wrong impression, she thought.

The maid helped her slip into the gown and then sat her at the vanity, putting her hair up in a very pretty manner and stringing little pearls throughout it. Rachel felt as if she had been taken back a century when she saw the way she appeared. Perhaps his family is very old world, she considered.

"You look very beautiful!" Sophia chirped when they were finished. "Follow me please." She led Rachel out into the hallway of the richly adorned house and down a long flight of stairs. Then the maid pointed to an open door up ahead and said, "Have a good evening, miss." She curtsied and walked away.

Rachel took a deep breath. She expected that Blaise and his family were waiting for her in that room. She patted her hair and then tried to walk as elegantly as she could through the door. As soon as she stepped into the doorway, the room faded away and it appeared that she was outside, on top of a large cliff with an enormous balcony on it. Down below, the ocean waves hit the rocks with a splash. How lovely, she thought, an enchanted room! She walked further out on the balcony and looked at the realistic

scenery. Resting her hands on the railing, she was suddenly aware that she was not alone. Off to the side, leaning against the railing, stood Blaise, dressed to the nines in a black suit and feasting his eyes over every inch of her.

"Oh!" said Rachel, placing a hand on her chest. "I didn't know anyone was here."

He pushed up from the railing and strode over to her, making a small bow and saying, "I didn't mean to startle you like that. Forgive me."

They looked at each other in awkward silence for a few moments and then Blaise said, "You are so beautiful, Rachel. I am very happy that you agreed to speak with me tonight. Thank you."

Rachel made a nervous gesture with her hand and answered, "I certainly did not expect anything like this. How did you bring me to Italy?"

"Port key," he smiled. "I use it when I want to come home to visit my family." He studied her face for a moment. "If you are uncomfortable here, we may return any time you wish. Just touch the rose over there." He pointed to a vase with a single red rose in it. It sat on a pedestal in the centre of the balcony. Blaise had wanted her to feel safe and so he made it easy for her to leave if she wished to.

She looked at the rose and then back to him. "How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"About forty minutes," he said. "I apologize if you were offended by my method of bringing you here. I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you've certainly done that," she smiled back. "Is this your family home?"

"One of them," he said. "This particular house will be mine when I graduate in a few weeks. It is a gift from my parents."

"It's very beautiful. Is your family here?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head slightly. "They live elsewhere."

Rachel suddenly felt uncomfortable at finding out that they were not to be supervised by his family. Her hands fidgeted nervously at this news.

Blaise noticed the change in her and said, "Rachel, I meant what I said. I wish only to get to know you, speak with you. I just wanted a place where we would not be disturbed by others."

She let out a small, nervous laugh. "Of course," she said. "It's quite fine, very nice in fact. Thank you for bringing me here." She didn't want to seem worried, so she tried to put on a brave face.

"I know you have not had dinner yet," Blaise said. "I have had something prepared for us. Will you join me?" He held out his hand and waited for her response.

"Yes, thank you," she said and placed her hand in his. He smiled in relief and led her to a small elegant table set for two. Similar to the school ones, the meal magically appeared before them after Blaise had brought her to her seat and pushed her chair in for her.

"This looks wonderful," she said. She truly was hungry and the smell of the food made her stomach growl with need.

He smiled as he poured some wine into her glass. "This wine is from one of our vineyards," he told her. "I hope you like it."

She took a sip and nodded, "It's very good." Rachel did enjoy its sweet taste.

They ate in awkward silence, sneaking covert glances at each other. Blaise was so happy to finally be with her face to face. He was so excited that he was forgetting all the things he had planned to say to her. Finally he said, "I've never brought anyone here before. It's always been my private retreat."

She smiled at him and replied, "I can see how you'd want to come here to be alone. It's beautiful."

"But I don't always want to be alone," he said. Those words seemed to make Rachel nervous. "Rachel, I hope you believe that I did not bring you here to seduce you."

She smiled nervously and took another sip of wine. "Yes, I understand that. I'm just not use to… well… being with someone… alone. I've never really dated much."

Blaise nodded in understanding. He already knew that piece of information, however. It very much pleased him that she had not had a boyfriend yet, more than she knew. "You can trust me," Blaise told her.

There was more awkward silence as the meal was finished and the remains disappeared from the table. Rachel had a question on the tip of her tongue for quite a while now, but she had been hesitant to ask it. Finally after a few glasses of wine, she was feeling a bit bolder. "Blaise?"

"Yes," he looked at her hopefully. He was hoping she would ask him something. He did not want to be the type of person who sat and talked about himself all evening, so he had politely waited for her to talk.

"Why haven't you… well… approached me before, if you felt so strongly? I don't believe I'm that frightening of a person. I do enjoy meeting new people," Rachel bravely asked.

"I was afraid of what you may think of me. But you know this from my diary," he answered.

"Yes, but why would you think that I wouldn't like you?" Rachel asked.

"Do you like me?" he asked in amazement.

She saw the hopeful look in his eyes and she wondered if she should have said her question in that way. "I… well… I have heard only good things about you," she said carefully. Many of the things she had heard were about how good he was in bed, but she definitely wasn't about to mention that!

"You have?" he said, pleased. He thought about this for a few moments. "But what is your opinion?"

Oh boy, Rachel thought. "Well, from what I know of you from our short acquaintance today, I would say that you're very kind, sweet and romantic."

"That's it?" Blaise asked. "Anything else?"

"Well, what do you want to know?" she said, uncomfortably.

"Do you like how I look? Do I appeal to you?" he asked, bluntly.

Rachel looked down at the table, blushing. This conversation was getting into dangerous territory. "You… are very… nice looking," she managed to say.

"Nice?" he asked. He saw how uncomfortable she was growing so he said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so direct."

The truth is Rachel was growing very attracted to him now that she had read his journal and discovered how passionate and romantic he was. She definitely thought he was gorgeous, but she had always felt that way. She had just never entertained any ideas about him before all this.

"It's all right Blaise," she said. "I'm sorry I don't know how to speak of such things. Not much practice I suppose," she smiled and shrugged.

"Rachel, would you like to dance with me," Blaise asked as ballroom music began to fill the air. Rachel looked around in wonder. She definitely didn't expect him to change the subject so quickly. Now he wanted to dance! She suspected that he was just as nervous as she was under his easy demeanor, except that his way of hiding it was by keeping them busy.

Blaise stood up and put his hand out to her. She placed her hand in his and watched a pleased expression dawn on his face. He helped her up and swept her into his arms, starting the waltz immediately. Rachel was surprised by his sure movements and she let him lead as she contemplated how wonderful it felt to be dancing with him. Her skin tingled where his hands touched her on her waist and her fingers enjoyed the sensation of his hair tickling her hands on his shoulders.

Soon they were smiling and laughing as they spun around the balcony, happy that the dance had broken the nervous barrier that had been between them. Faster and faster they spun and Rachel was beginning to feel a bit dizzy. She stumbled and started falling, but Blaise pulled her up to his body, holding her against his heated torso as he stopped to steady her.

"Oh, sorry!" she said, feeling like a clumsy fool.

He looked at her in amusement and replied, "I'm not."

It made her blush when she realized that he was talking about how close he was holding her and a spark of excitement lit her senses. They were both breathing hard and looking at each other and Blaise had not loosened his hold around her one bit.

Oh please just kiss me, Rachel's brain was screaming, her heart racing in excitement. But Blaise just looked at her, waiting for her to make any indication. He wanted it to be up to her as he had promised her that he did not bring her here for seduction. If she pulled away, then he would let her go easily. But if she wanted more…

Blaise waited for her slightest movement.

Her mouth fell open in a breathless manner and when her gaze fell to his lips it was all the signal Blaise needed. He brought his lips down to hers and began his slow, maddening assault on her senses.

Rachel made a small moan and tightened her hold around his neck as Blaise brought her more fully against him, deepening the kiss to a new level. His tongue caressed hers, drugging her with languid pleasure. She was relieved that he held her so tightly because her legs felt rubbery and weak as her insides pulsed with pleasure. He was so warm and strong and he smelled so good. Rachel wanted to melt right into him.

It seemed like the kiss went on forever and Rachel was lost in a world yet unexplored to her. Then they broke the kiss, their foreheads pressed together and Blaise said, "I love you, Hermione." Her brown eyes looked up into his and she backed her face away slightly. She didn't know what to say. This was all too soon for love talk on her part!

Blaise seemed to realize this and he smiled. "You do not have to say anything. I know you are just getting to know me. But I needed to say it to you so that you know how much it means to me to be with you like this. I want to be part of your life, Rachel, if you will allow it. I want you to be mine and I want to be yours." He looked at her and waited for her reaction. "Will you allow me to date you more? I would like you to get to know me and perhaps… someday… you can feel something for me…"

Rachel's senses were reeling in overdrive. She had never felt like this before! This beautiful boy was declaring his love for her and it felt so very wonderful to be in his arms. She wanted more and more of his kisses. "I would like to get to know you, Blaise, very much so." She pulled his head back down to hers and felt his smile against her lips as they began another long, deep kiss.

Standing there for quite awhile, attached at the lips, Rachel was enjoying the sensation of his hands gently caressing her back while they kissed. She became more aware of how her body was reacting to him and she felt something very needy building in her lower regions. It was maddening how her body took on a mind of its own and she shifted her feet just slightly enough to put one leg in between his, pressing her pelvis further onto to him for relief.

Blaise groaned in her mouth at her innocent move. She did not seem to know that her hip was now pressing onto his straining erection. He didn't want to push things too far with her, and he tried to shift himself out of the dangerous zone again, but she moved back once more, pressing herself against him in need. His arms tightened around her and his lust grew as her hip continued to press up against his hard member. Merlin! Did she know what she was doing to him? Automatically he bent his leg, the one which rested between hers and pressed it up against her needy core.

Rachel groaned at the contract and a new nervous flutter filled her belly as she realized that both of them were breathing very hard into each other's mouths and the kiss was becoming ever more desperate.

Suddenly Blaise broke away from her and said "No!" He held her at arms length, restraining himself from going any further. Rachel looked at him in confusion and need. Why did he have to pull away? "I will not have you thinking that I have brought you here for sex," he declared. "I want much more than that, Rachel."

Her mind was a jumble of lust and confusion. "Blaise… I… "


	5. Chapter 5

_Suddenly Blaise broke away from her and said "No!" He held her at arms length, restraining himself from going any further. Rachel looked at him in confusion and need. Why did he have to pull away? "I will not have you thinking that I have brought you here for sex," he declared. "I want much more than that Rachel."_

_Her mind was a jumble of lust and confusion. "Blaise… I… "_

Blaise let go of her arms and walked away to the end of the balcony, gazing out at the fake sea and trying to get his body back in control. He didn't mean for things to take such an intimate turn. Yes, he was hoping to kiss her perhaps. But he didn't want things to go so quickly as if she were like all the others. His body was urging him to move faster than his mind wanted to and he knew he would like nothing better than to lay her down on the ground and fuck her senseless. But he wanted her to see that he had more control than that and he wasn't 'easy' as he had heard some of the girls at school say about him.

Rachel was shaken when he had strolled away from their intimate embrace so quickly. Did she do something wrong? She was beginning to think that her inexperience with sex was turning him off. Why did he stop? She walked over to where he stood at the railing and leaned on it as well, a couple of feet away from him. When she glanced at his face she noted that he looked angry.

"Did I do something wrong?" Rachel asked cautiously. "You seem angry."

He turned his face to hers in surprise. "I am not angry with you. I am angry with myself." He sighed and looked back out to sea. "I wanted to make a good impression on you. But it seems I have revealed a lack of control when around a beautiful woman."

Rachel blushed and let out a nervous laugh, "Oh, well… that's a sweet thing to say." No one had ever called her beautiful before Blaise and she wasn't sure she believed it, though it definitely felt wonderful to hear it.

"It's the truth Rachel," Blaise said, looking her in the eyes. "You are very beautiful."

Rachel looked away in embarrassment, "It's nice to know that at least one person thinks that way of me. Thank you."

"I don't think you've really looked in the mirror long enough at yourself," Blaise said in amazement. How could she not see how beautiful she was?

"You're the first to tell me that," she said, a note of sadness in her voice.

"Then there are a lot of blind fools in this world," he stated. He studied her profile as she gazed at the lighthouse in the distance. "I've often thought about why other boys did not try to be with you. I think they realized that they were just not good enough for you Rachel. You're talented and intelligent and many guys feel intimidated to be with a girl that knows more than them. But don't ever believe that you're not beautiful!"

He could see that she still didn't believe him by her small smile of gratitude. He was very surprised, however, to hear her next words.

"I'm just not the type of girl that guys go for," she muttered quietly.

"Yes, love, you most definitely are," Blaise said to her surprise. "But you're the type they want to keep. You're the type they want to end up with when their done experimenting. Teenage boys aren't thinking about marriage and family yet, however. They are only thinking about having a good time."

She looked at him with a grin and said, "Is that what you want, a good time? You are still a teenager you know."

He grinned back at her and replied, "I think I've done enough experimenting and I've been through enough 'good time' girls. I want something deeper now, something more solid."

She sighed and a troubled look came over her. "I don't really agree with this 'type' business you mentioned. I really don't think it's fair to put a person in a category like that."

"I'm sorry," Blaise quickly said. "I meant it as a compliment."

"I know you did. But I have never looked down on any of my friends who were enjoying themselves in relationships. In fact, I'm a bit envious. If there had been the right opportunity and the right guy, I might have 'experimented' myself," Rachel stated. "I like to think that I'm a modern girl Blaise. I have not purposely kept myself a virgin because of some old-fashioned notion that I had to wait until I was married. I'm a virgin because no one has ever written words of love about me, called me beautiful, whisked me away to Italy, wined and dined me, and danced with me under the stars before."

Blaise gazed at her for a moment, absorbing her meaning. Then he said, "Are you saying you would have let our little dance go a lot further?" The thought of this made his pulse quicken again.

She blushed and said, "Well, I… maybe." She began to nervously pull at her fingernails as she looked away. What in the world was she saying? Was she actually giving him the green light?

Blaise wanted to take her in his arms but he could see how nervous she was so he said, "Rachel, I want you to really think about this, because I wouldn't want you to feel terrible the next day because you rushed into something you weren't ready for." She looked like she was about to protest, so he held up a hand and continued, "I'll tell you what. If you would like more with me, then I would like you to make this decision when we are not in the middle of heavy kissing and touching. No one can think rationally when they are like that. I want you to make this decision when you are alone and can think it through. I have already written to McGonagall and told her that I have invited you here for the weekend, so you can stay here tonight and think about things. Then we can discuss it more tomorrow." He looked at her hopefully, "Would you like that Rachel? Would you like to stay here in your own room and spend tomorrow with me? I can take you to Venice and we can see the sights?"

Rachel had never seen Venice and she felt very excited about doing so. She couldn't believe that he'd already informed the school and everything! Spending the weekend with a gorgeous boy and seeing Venice was not something she wanted to refuse. "Yes, I think I'd really like that," she smiled.

Blaise's face filled with happiness. "That's good," he said excitedly. "There's a lot of muggles there but I don't really mind them if you don't."

Rachel laughed, "Blaise, I'm used to touring as a muggle. Muggle-born, remember?"

"It's a date then," he smiled. "Come on, I'll walk you back to your room so you can get your rest for tomorrow." He offered her his elbow and she hooked her hand in the crook, smiling back at him.

"I suppose you've also made sure I have nightclothes and a touring outfit for tomorrow?" she asked as they walked out of the enchanted room and into Blaise's beautiful home.

"Of course," he smiled. "You have no idea how much time I've spent planning this weekend."

"How did you know I would stay?" she asked.

"I didn't," he answered. "But there was always the possibility."

When they reached her bedroom door he asked, "Would you like me to send Sophia to help you change?"

"No, don't bother. I can do it myself," she said, not used to having a maid dress and undress her like a doll.

Blaise nodded and added, "If you need anything, I'm just down the hall." He pointed to the double doors at the end of the long hallway.

Rachel felt a flutter as she heard those words. What if I need you to touch me some more? She couldn't keep that question from her mind as an awkward silence fell between them.

Blaise lifted a hand to her cheek and said, "Goodnight Rachel." He bent slowly towards her and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Rachel knew he was holding back and she desperately wanted to fling her arms around him and pull him against her but she knew he was trying to allow her 'thinking' time.

"Goodnight," she softly replied. They both gave each other shy smiles before Rachel entered her room. When she had closed the door, she leaned her back against it and sighed. Damn! He was so hot! She was a trembling mess of jelly in his hands, and he was absolutely right! She couldn't think straight around him. No wonder the other girls flung open their legs when he was around. She wanted to do the same thing!

But he was also sweet, romantic and considerate. He definitely made it clear that he wanted a deeper relationship with her. "He's smart," she said to herself. "He's protecting himself from getting hurt. If I didn't want a relationship with him and just used him for sex, then I'd really hurt him." She felt terrible when she thought about that. "If he feels so much for me, it would be a very cruel thing to do to him."

She paced around the bedroom, thinking about what she might want. She continued her self dialogue, trying to figure out her own feelings on the matter. "The question is then; do I want to have a deeper relationship with Blaise? Do I want him as a boyfriend?" Her body was screaming YES but her sensible side was telling her that she had not really known him until today and it was too soon to decide whether she wanted to commit to him.

She noticed a nightgown had been laid out on her bed and she smiled, "So presumptuous!"At least it wasn't naughty lingerie, she thought. Then her eyes fell upon a red rose on her pillow and she smiled. "Well," she sighed, "tomorrow I shall get to know him better. I don't have to decide tonight."

The next day Rachel had the time of her life with Blaise. She was surprised to find that he had a motorcycle on which he intended to take her into the city. "This is one muggle invention that I find fun to ride," he told her. Hermione didn't mind at all as she got to hold on to his nice body from behind as he maneuvered quite recklessly around any traffic. She thought for sure they would get pulled over by the police. When one police car pulled up next to them, Rachel gasped as Blaise swung over and cut in front of it. Blaise laughed in merriment at her surprised exclamation and said, "Don't worry love, he cannot see us. I've made a few modifications to the bike. We are invisible right now.

They spent the rest of the day visiting museums and old cathedrals, riding gondolas and eating in small cafés. Blaise was constantly trying to buy her anything she happened to admire in a passing window and she had to tell him many times that she didn't want him to do that. She had to laugh, however, when he would excuse himself to go to the restroom and come back with a shopping bag of something she had refused him before. "It makes me happy to buy you this," he would say, and she would eventually smile at him, shaking her head. They would have in-depth discussions about art, music, food, people and anything that came to mind. Rachel found Blaise quite interesting and he had many ideas that he was quite passionate about. She also found that he had a mischievous side as well and she realized it was part of his sense of humor. She found herself laughing and enjoying his company greatly.

When he was looking at a piece of art that he was truly excited about his face would light up and he would begin explaining all the qualities he found extraordinary. would Rachel watch his excited gestures and her mind would begin to wander. Not because she was bored with what he was saying, but because his happy demeanor would make her realize just how much she DID enjoy being with him and that she definitely wanted to be with him even more.

When they had returned to his house, it was late and Blaise took her straight to her room to rest. They had been holding hands all day and now he stopped and raised her hand to his lips as he said, "I had a wonderful day, thank you." His lips lingered on her hand in a drawn out kiss and Rachel shivered in delight at the heat he was creating within her. Merlin, she wanted him even more now than she did last night!

"I should be the one thanking you," she said. "I can't remember when I've had such fun. Thank you Blaise." She stepped up close to him and put her lips up to his. Blaise immediately wrapped his arms about her and pulled her tighter against him, deepening the kiss. Rachel moaned and put her arms about his neck, one hand running through his hair on the back of his head. When they broke apart, Blaise smiled at her flushed face and said, "I… uh… need to shower. I'm very sweaty after today. Goodnight Hermione." He turned to walk to his room at the end of the hall.

Goodnight? Rachel's body was bursting for more. How could he just walk away like that?

She went into her room and slammed the door. "Maybe I'm the one who sinks?" she worried and then smelt her armpit. No, I don't. He's just trying to be the gentleman again, she reasoned. She began pacing back and forth across the room again, thinking to herself. "He wants me to decide," she said aloud. After spending last night and this whole day with Blaise she knew she was incredibly attracted to him. "So, do I want to spend more time with him? Do I want him in my life?" She stopped and looked in the mirror as the answer came to her.

"Yes, I do," she said, feeling the weight of indecision lift from her heart. "I want him to be my boyfriend." Her smile grew wider in the mirror as she realized this and she could finally see some of that beauty that Blaise told her of. She became very excited once she had made her decision and wanted to tell him immediately.

She flung open her door and ran down the hall towards the double doors of his room. Then she stopped and tried to compose herself as she raised her hand and knocked on his door. There was no answer as she waited so she knocked again. This time the door came open slightly at her knock and she called out, "Blaise?"

He still did not answer her so she slowly peeked her head in and called out his name again. He was nowhere to be seen. She couldn't help but come in a little further and look about. He had a very richly adorned, masculine room and the sexy smell of Blaise was hitting her senses left and right. It was then that she heard water running and she glanced over to an opening in the wall that almost resembled a cave entrance. She remembered that he did say he was going to take a shower. I'll just come back later, she thought as she turned to go but she hesitated. The thought of Blaise and his beautiful body naked in the shower filled her mind and her hand trembled on the door knob.

She looked again at the cave entrance and thought, "What if I just snuck a little peek, just a quick one?" Then she laughed and said, "Oh come on Rachel, don't be such a pervert!" She opened the door to go and then hesitated again. "Oh bother!" she said and she quietly walked to the cave entrance, peeking around the wall of it. It seemed to be some sort of tunnel and she couldn't see Blaise from here.

She carefully entered the tunnel, keeping her body close along the wall as she inched her way forward. The sound of rushing water grew louder and the air became moist the further she went. Then she turned a bend carefully and saw the most magnificent tropical lagoon surrounded by beautiful flowers and plants. She still could not see Blaise from this vantage point and her curiosity took her further in. She was now pressed against the wall at the very end of the tunnel and she slowly looked beyond the wall.

She gasped when she saw a waterfall that dropped into the lagoon and underneath it stood a very naked Blaise, running his hands over his body and rinsing soap from his perfect torso. He had not noticed her and continued rinsing himself, turning his body and running his hands through the strands of his hair. Rachel felt an aching need to run her own hands over his body and through his hair. She swallowed hard and gripped the edge of the cave wall as all sorts of naughty thoughts came into her mind. Her gaze wandered down to his cock and she squeezed her thighs together as moisture began to tickle her down below.

She should leave? She knew she should, but she felt hypnotized by his every movement. Blaise stepped out of the waterfall and picked up a towel.

Blaise began to dry himself off, happy to get the grime of the day off his body, when his gaze fell upon a reflection in the lagoon. Rachel was watching him! He didn't look up at her because he didn't want to give away that he knew, not yet. His heart began to race and he felt his erection rising, so he wrapped the towel around his waist and went behind a rock wall that supported the waterfall. He smiled at this turn of events and couldn't help but chuckle as he took his wand and shut the door leading from the cave to his room.

Rachel gasped and jumped as the door behind her banged closed. She walked over to it quickly and tried to open it, but she couldn't and she hadn't taken her wand with her when she left her bedroom! "Now what do I do," she panicked as she tried to pull and push at the barrier. When she turned her head over her shoulder she saw Blaise standing there with his towel still wrapped about his waist looking at her with an amused grin. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "I was trying to find you, to tell you…" She looked nervously down at his gleaming chest and the bump in the towel that could be no other than his hard cock and she felt at a loss for words.

He took a predatory step closer to her, looking like a leopard stalking its prey. "Yes? You wanted to tell me what?" he said with a sexy smooth voice.

"Well, you see," she said nervously, using one hand to remove some strands of her hair that had fallen over her face. "I thought about… you know… what we discussed before," she continued.

He took another step closer until he was almost up against her. He put his hands on the door on both sides of her head, pinning her in but not touching her. "What did you decide?" he asked.

Rachel swallowed as her gaze followed a drop of water that rolled down over his chest and across one nipple, clinging there like an offering. She suddenly felt very thirsty. She lifted her brown eyes up to his and said, "I want to be with you Blaise. I want to have more days like today and I want…"

"Yes?" he rasped, his body already reacting to what she was saying.

"I want you to make love to me," she said breathlessly.

Blaise bent his arms and his body pressed up against hers as he took her lips into her mouth, slipping his tongue in and stroking hers. He groaned when she wrapped her arms about his neck and returned his kiss, stroke for stroke. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her away from the door, dragging her back out of the tunnel while his lips remained locked to hers. When they were on the edge of the lagoon, they broke the kiss and Rachel glanced at the waterfall nearby.

Blaise smiled at her and said, "Would you like to try it?"

She blushed and nodded.

Then his face grew serious as he put two fingers under her chin and raised her eyes up to his. "Are you sure about this? Because after tonight, I'm going to consider you completely mine and I'm possessive and jealous and I won't tolerate anyone trying to interfere in our relationship. And I'm going to make it completely clear that you are mine and I am yours as soon as we get back to school. There will be no hiding for us. Is this what you want? Be absolutely sure before you answer Rachel."

"Yes, that is what I want. I'm sure," she said.

Blaise closed his eyes and sighed, a smile forming on his face. He now had the girl that he had always wanted and she was right here, in his arms. Then he opened his eyes, smiling sweetly at her and lowered his mouth for another mind numbing kiss. When he finally raised his face again he said, "I'm going to make love to you all night long. By the time morning comes, I will know every inch of your body and you will know mine."

**I re-write this chapter because I kept writing Hermione. I got confused with the cross over hope you all will carry on reading it **


	6. The First time

Blaise ran a finger down her cheek and asked, "What do you want to do right now, Rachel?"

Rachel was surprised that he would ask her this. He knew she had no experience, so why would he let her lead the way? She looked at him in confusion and said, "Well… I… what do you think we should do?"He laughed and said, "I meant, would you like to swim or perhaps… shower?" He glanced at the waterfall and grinned mischievously. He watched her blush prettily and understood that she was not yet comfortable disrobing in front of him. Blaise decided that he would have to make her more comfortable with her nudity first. He took her hand and said, "Come with me. Let's get some refreshment first and sit together."He led her to the other side of the lagoon where a door in the stone wall opened to reveal a refrigerated compartment. "What would you like?" he asked her. She peered around him and looked at the bottles of beverages he had inside."A butter beer would be nice," she said. He kissed her cheek and grabbed two butter beers and two glasses. Then he led her to a cushioned sitting area next to the lagoon. They both sat down and he poured her drink into a glass before handing it to her."Thank you," she said shyly and took a sip. Rachel was sitting against a cushion with her legs stretched out in front of her. Blaise had lain down on his side next to her legs, his elbow bent and his hand propping his head up as he looked at her. Rachel couldn't help gazing at his beautiful chest and arms. Her eyes kept wandering down to his tight abdomen and the rest of his lower body which was still wrapped in a towel. Blaise could feel her interested perusal of his body and it made his gut clench with need. He inhaled deeply, determined that he would take things slow with her so she would feel at ease. Taking note of the curious look in her eyes, he said, "Would you like to touch me?"Rachel's wandering gaze moved quickly up to his face and she swallowed nervously. Blaise had now lain down on his back next to her, looking at her with an inviting smile. "I'm all yours, Rachel. Touch me all you want."Rachel. didn't know what to say. Her heart was pounding and her breath quickening as she turned her body slightly towards him and slowly reached her fingers onto his shoulder in a feather light felt that touch as if it was his cock she had just stroked and he couldn't help taking a sharp breath in as a little tremor of excitement passed through him. Rachel. 's lips fell open as she followed her fingers with her gaze, lightly moving them over the hot smooth skin of Blaise's shoulder and across his collar bone. As her fingers moved down over his pectoral muscles she noticed his chest beginning to rise and fall more rapidly. A glance down at the towel revealed his growing excitement even her hand crossed over one of his nipples she heard a low moan rumble in his throat and a look into his darkening eyes told her that she was doing something right. His own hand rose behind her back and began caressing her softly down the length of her hair as she continued to explore his chest. She passed over his other nipple and flicked her fingers over its sensitive bud a few times; causing Blaise to shut his eyes and groan even fingers began to trail downwards over his navel and she hesitated here, biting on her lower lip. "Go on," Blaise rasped out. "It's all yours. Take off the towel, if you wish." Rachel. could tell by the tone of his voice that he definitely wanted her to remove the towel. Her fingers lowered to the edge of the fabric around his waist. She hooked a finger in the opening and looked into his eyes a moment. He gave her a small nod of encouragement and she pulled the towel loose, letting it fall on either side of his took a deep breath as she looked at his very erect penis, its tip already glistening in anticipation. She didn't move for awhile and Blaise finally said, "Touch it, Rachel, please." Her hand shook slightly and her breathing became more shallow as her fingers trailed down to his hip and then across towards his waiting cock. Blaise had shut his eyes, waiting for the moment her hand wrapped itself around his hard length, and he moaned. Rachel. thought his body was so beautiful, better than any work of art they had observed that day. The smooth, hot feel of his shaft sent tingles up her arm and she felt the need to move her palm up and down its pulsing length. When she heard Blaise groaning and breathing hard, she wrapped her fingers around him more firmly and began pumping him in earnest. Rachel. wasn't completely ignorant. She knew that this was how men masturbated, although she had never had her hand around a penis before. She presumed that she was doing it right by the look of pure bliss on Blaise's face and she found that it was extremely exciting to be able to affect him this way."I'm going to cum," Blaise warned her breathily. "Do you want to?" Rachel. asked, not sure whether he was indicating that she should stop or not."If you don't mind," Blaise rasped."Please do," she panted out, excited at being able to make him peak. He groaned loudly and lifted his hips as his milky seed began to spurt from his tip, landing on his abdomen. Rachel. wasn't sure what she should do with it and she kept holding him until his orgasm stopped. Some had gotten on her hand and when Blaise lay panting afterwards he took her hand in his and brought it to his mouth, licking it gasped at the warmth of his tongue on her fingers and the sexiness of how he was licking her while looking in her eyes. She wondered what his cum tasted like and when he released her hand she took a finger and dipped it into the semen on his stomach, popping it into her mouth and tasting it. Very salty, she thought, but not bad. Blaise sat up and pulled her head in for a kiss which she returned enthusiastically. "You're amazing," he whispered against her lips. Then he backed away slightly to study her face. "You all right so far?" he nodded her head and grinned. "Quite," was all she could say."Do you want me to stay this way? Or would you prefer me to cover up again?" Blaise asked. He wanted to make sure she felt in control of the situation. Her eyes swept down the length of his beautiful body again and then back to his face and she said, "Stay… like this." Then she blushed a bit when he smiled in delight. "If you want to, that is," she stroked her cheek and gave her a sexy grin saying, "Oh, yes, I want to, Rachel." His fingers trailed down the side of her arm, sending chills through her sensitized nerves. "Can I touch you now?" he asked, his eyes wandering down to her breasts. Rachel's shirt suddenly felt way too tight as her nipples tingled and hardened under the fabric. As if under a spell, she nodded wordlessly to him, her eyes darkening with desire. He leaned in for another kiss and she parted her lips eagerly for his exploring tongue while his fingers moved around the back of her neck. He made light circles on her skin with his fingertips as he moved them around and down to her collarbone. When he reached the fabric of her blouse he switched to using the side of his knuckle as he lightly moved over one breast causing her back to straighten and her chest to push closer to his touch. A little moan came from her throat as Blaise's knuckle passed over one nipple and to the underside of her breast. When he reached the bottom of her top he broke the kiss and looked at her in question, his finger stroking her ribs just under the only meant to see if she was ready for him to go under her blouse and was surprised when Rachel moved both her hands to the bottom of her shirt and pull it up and over her head, tossing it to the side. He grinned at her boldness and his eyes travelled down to her beautiful breasts, visible through her light pink bra. Her dark nipples could be seen through the thin fabric, straining to poke shivered slightly when she saw how long he was gazing at her breasts. He looked her in the eyes now and said, "You're so beautiful." Blaise wrapped his arms about her and pulled her firmly against his own chest as his lips descended on hers for another searing kiss. Rachel moaned into his mouth as she pressed her aching nipples against him, enjoying the sensation of his hot skin against hers. When his fingers found the bra fastening, he whispered, "May I?"She gave him a breathy "yes" and he nimbly unhooked her bra. She blushed prettily as he pulled his chest back from her slightly and moved the straps off her shoulders while still kissing her. Rachel let go of Blaise for a moment as she straightened her arms and pulled the bra off, tossing it to the side as well. Blaise groaned as she wrapped her arms about him again and pressed her bare chest against his, her nipples poking him deliciously. He pressed her backwards as the kiss continued until she was lying on the ground. The hand resting on her waist now began to travel up her ribcage, caressing her soft skin as it moved. Then he moved one hand over her breast, covering it with warmth as be began massaging it and closing his fingers together on the nipple that resided between was making little noises into his mouth and when he broke the kiss, she gasped and moaned. His eyes traveled down to the breast he was fondling and he found his cock hardening again at the sight of her arching back as she tried to push herself more firmly into his grip. He took his thumb and forefinger and began pinching and pulling the hard nipple lightly. Hermione had her eyes closed and was turning her head from side to side as she enjoyed his skilled hand . Blaise moved his hand to her other breast and began to give it the same attention. When she opened her eyes slightly, Blaise descended down to her lips again but he didn't stay there long. His mouth began to travel across her jaw line and to her earlobe. He nibbled and licked it before moving slowly down across her throat, his hand still playing with her breast. Before his hot tongue trailed its way over her beckoning mound, he lifted his head and rasped, "Rachel." She opened her eyes and looked down into his. She sensed that he was waiting for her permission to continue and it was driving her mad! She decided he was being too polite and she brought her hands up to his head, urging him towards her waiting nipple. "Please," she groaned and gladly covered her hard bud with his hot mouth, using his hand to push her breast up higher towards him so he could pull as much as possible in. He swirled with his tongue and pulled with his teeth, laving her nipple before turning his attention to the other one. Rachel had never felt such pleasure before and the back of her hand came up to her mouth, biting lightly on herself. The other hand stroked Blaise's smooth tan back as he continued to suck and lick her breasts with passion. One of his hands went on her thigh over the top of her jeans and began a light rubbing motion, causing Rachel to gasp at the thought of how close that hand was to a part of her that was hot and wet with need. He kept his exquisite lips on her breasts as his hand stroked her leg, inching closer to her core, dipping to the inner area of her thigh until he was only inches away. Rachel's mind reeled with excitement and she felt herself aching for his touch down there. But Blaise, ever the gentleman, lifted his panting mouth from her breasts and looked at her in question again, his fingers staying in place yet making tiny strokes that were driving her insane with closed her eyes and breathed out, "Touch me.""I love you," he said, lowering his lips back to her erect nipple and placing his fingers lightly on her core. Rachel groaned and instinctively began to lift her hips, trying to press against his hand, needing more pressure. Blaise gave her exactly what she wanted. He stroked her through her jeans and then lifted his face and looked at her with lust filled eyes as he watched how beautifully responsive she was to his touch. He could feel her dampness seeping through the denim and his cock twitched in kept watching her face when he moved his hand up to the button at the top of the jeans. She opened her eyes and looked at him in disappointment when he had left her core until her eyes flicked downwards and noticed his index finger hooking into the top of her jeans at the button. She licked her lips then looked at the sexy grin on his face when he said, "Can I remove these?""Yes," she 's grin widened and he sat up with his legs tucked under him, unfastening the button and zipper of her jeans. Rachel lifted her hips for him as he pulled them off her legs and sat caressing her thigh, looking appreciatively at her nude body clad only in little blue panties. "You are so beautiful, my love," he said softly as he stroked her leg. Rachel. , at first embarrassed, now began to feel sexy under his lustful gaze and she lifted her hand to stroke the side of his arm. "Kiss me," she said breathily. He smiled his beautiful smile and lay back down next to her, putting an arm around her waist and capturing her lips in a long, luscious kiss. She was sure his hand would begin to go back to what it was doing before and she was surprised when he broke the kiss and said, "Would you like to try the waterfall now?""All right," she responded. She actually wanted him to touch her more but she decided that she didn't want to sound too anxious and that she would just follow his lead. He stood and helped pull her to her feet and Rachel suddenly felt shy about standing almost naked with Blaise. He smiled at her blush and bent to kiss her. Then he took her hand and led her to the waterfall. When they were a few feet away, he said, "Ladies first." Rachel walked carefully under the fall and found that the water was actually warm. Then she realized that it should be that way due to the fact that it was Blaise's shower. She giggled with delight as the water fell over her head and body, soaking her completely as Blaise ! She is so damn sexy, Blaise thought to himself. He had been trying to take it slow with her and he was fighting with his body and his desire to prevent himself from rushing her too fast. Watching the water cascading down her body, soaking the skimpy blue panties was definitely not helping any. She had been so responsive to all his touching tonight and he wanted desperately to give her more, give her all. He had imagined making her cum so many times in all his fantasies about her that now that she was actually here and willing, he wanted to make it happen as many times as he able to stand just watching anymore, Blaise stepped under the water with her and she laughed in delight when he wrapped his arms about her and pulled her wet body tightly against his, kissing her hotly as the water fell over their heads. Rachel loved how his skin felt when it was wet and she began running her hands over his back and down to his ass. Blaise groaned and pulled her lower half firmly to his and she felt his hard shaft pressing into her abdomen. Her aching pussy wanted the pressure however and she found herself standing on her tiptoes and trying to rock herself onto his throbbing cock. Blaise knew what she was trying to do and he helped her by cupping her rear with his hands and lifting her higher, sliding her core over his erection and causing them both to groan in each others mouths. One of his hands then slipped down lower behind her leg and lifted it up. He wrapped it around his hip as Rachel put both her hands behind his neck and then lifted her other leg up so that she had both her legs gripping around his most delicious sensations zinged through her body as her clit began to rub over his cock through her panties. She threw her head back while holding on around his neck and gasped, rocking her hips against him. "Oh Blaise," she bent his head and began tonguing a nipple, licking the water from it like a thirsty beast. That's what he felt like as she rocked and moaned and he licked and sucked until he could barely stand to not do more. "Rachel," Blaise gasped lustily. He pulled her off of him and looked in her shocked eyes. She didn't want to stop what they were doing but now when she looked at Blaise's face, she knew that she had never looked upon such raw lust before. He backed her up against the stones, both of them panting and needy. Blaise looked her straight in the eyes intensely as he hooking his fingers in the top of her panties. She gasped at the feel of his fingers against her clit. "I need all of you, Rachel," he rasped. "Yes," was all she could manage to say. He pressed against her, kissing her wet lips wildly before moving down her neck. The fingers in her panties moved slightly and she rotated her hips in pleasure, hoping he'd continue to touch her there. His mouth traveled down her neck and down the center of her chest between her breasts. Hermione was surprised when he fell to his knees and pulled his mouth further down, over her ribs and to her navel, dipping it in and around while he tugged down on her panties, sending them to the thought she might expire from anticipation when she felt his hot breath breathing on her aching clit, wanting something to happen. Then she felt his hand coming behind her knee and urging her to lift her leg and drape over his shoulder while his lips traveled to her lower belly right above her little nest of he lifted his gaze up to hers, smirking in mischief while he lowered his lips and placed a kiss on the sensitive bud of her clit. Rachel jolted and gasped at the contact, looking at Blaise with wide eyes. When he kissed her there again, he lingered longer this time and she felt his hot tongue leave his mouth and give her a quick lick on her swollen flesh. He continued to look in her eyes and kissing her there a few more times with a teasing look on his face. Rachel had now taken hold of his hair in both her hands and looked at him with pleading eyes every time he he said, "Mmm, you taste so good. I'm going to make you cum in my mouth." His thick lashes fell as he turned his eyes to her swollen clit. He groaned and then covered her folds with his mouth, licking her with long, flat strokes. Rachel held his hair tighter and moaned with her eyes shut and her head rolling back against the wall. It felt so incredible, so all consuming, so nothing else matters but this moment. He didn't stop this time. He kept licking and sucking on her, sending waves of pleasure to every nerve in her she felt his finger massaging lightly at her entrance she tried to spread her legs further for him, trusting that whatever Blaise did to her was going to feel so incredibly great. Blaise moved his finger into her virgin passage, noting how tight she was. He moved his finger around as she squirmed and moaned above him, searching for the magic spot that would help her climax. When he found it, he decided it was time to show her what he could do. He began rubbing his finger on her G-spot while swiping at her pleasure nub quickly with his tongue in a frantic motion until her body stiffened and her hands gripped his hair harder. "Ahhhhhhh, Blaise, ohhhhhhh," she moaned and panted as her contractions pulsed through her, squeezing his finger with her hot passage and showering his hand with her juices. Blaise removed his finger and moved his mouth under her hole, reaching his tongue in as deep as it could and licking her delicious cum. Her legs were shaking and she felt she could barely stand anymore as she came down from her orgasm and Blaise finished swallowing all he could get. He kissed her thighs and looked at her flushed and relaxed face. He sat on the ground and took her hand, pulling her into his lap to hold her as her body calmed, her head on his shoulder. After a few minutes of silence, Hermione said, "Oh Merlin, that was… so…""Good?" Blaise finished for her with a knowing lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him. "Good? It was more than good. It was incredible. I never thought… well… that anything could feel like that." Her eyes filled with admiration as she placed both her hands on either side of his face. "Oh Blaise, I'm so happy that I'm here with you. It feels too good to be true, like a dream."He leaned in for a kiss, happiness filling his heart at her words. Then he said, "I want you to be happy, Rachel. I want to spend my life making you happy."She smiled and said, "Could we… could we do that again sometime?"His grin grew wider and he replied, "Love, I intend to do that a lot. That… and many other things as well."Then a worried frown fell over her face and she said, "I'm afraid I'm a bit ignorant about how to please you in that way. I will try to learn as quickly as possible though…""You will, my love," Blaise said. "But this is your first time doing these things and I won't have you grading yourself in any way. Just remember that whatever you do, even if it is just 'standing there', its going to turn me on. Hell, I've been turned on since I started watching you read my diary. Now you're sitting on my lap naked and I feel like I've died and gone to heaven."But Rachel was having trouble listening to these last words as she was becoming very aware of his hard length pressing against her wet sex as she sat on his lap and she wriggled her bottom slightly, enjoying the movement. Blaise took a quick intake of air and gave her a naughty look. "Ready for more, are you?" he growled. He bent his head and began kissing the side of her neck."Yes," she moaned out. "It all feels so wonderful."Blaise lifted his face and looked at her again. "Rachel, you realize that your first time may not be so comfortable?""Well, yes, I've heard about that," she said. "Your very tight, love," he said as she blushed. "And I'm bigger than my finger is.""Yes, I noticed," she blushed deeper."I'll try to loosen you up a bit before, but you need to know that it will hurt," Blaise warned. He didn't want her to be surprised at the pain when all that she had experienced thus far had been so pleasurable. "Do you still want to do this tonight?"The pressure of his cock under her rear was utterly distracting her and she nodded her head, "Yes, Blaise, I want you to make love to me. I don't care about the pain." She pressed her lips against his, needing him to stop being so concerned about her and get on with it. She moved her bottom against him more and heard him groan in her mouth as he wrapped his arms firmly around her and brought her down to the ground. He continued kissing her and caressing her body with long loving strokes as she held on around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. He toyed with her breasts for awhile before moving his hand across her stomach and to her hot, waiting sex. Blaise loved how responsive she was to his touch, moaning in his mouth and lifting her hips to meet his hand. He slid his fingers easily through her slick folds and then reached down to put a finger in her once again. He moved it slowly and rhythmically in and out of her passage and then gently worked in another finger, stretching her and trying to give her pleasure at the same reached down and put her hand around his pulsing shaft while he continued fingering her and Blaise pulled his hips back slightly saying, "No, sweetheart, not now. I'm too worked up to last long and I want to be ready to put it in you." She reluctantly let go of his cock and then gasped when he inserted a third finger inside of her, slowly working it in. Blaise continued kissing her as he moved his body over hers and positioned himself between her legs. When Rachel looked up at him she could see both the lust and the concern for her on his face and she stroked his cheek in reassurance. When he put the tip of his cock at her entrance, he paused and looked into her eyes. "I love you," he he began moving himself up into her passage, he locked his lips onto hers, trying to distract her from any discomfort. She was so tight and she began to tremble as he pushed further and further in. Her nails dug into his biceps as she squeezed onto his arms. She was making little grunts of discomfort into his mouth and he knew he had to get this over with as quickly as possible. He broke their kiss and whispered next to her ear, "Forgive me." Then he shoved through her barrier with a forceful push of his hips, hating it when she released a painful cry. He remained still as her body trembled and adjusted to his size and covered her face and neck with small, comforting kisses and whispered endearments in her ear. After a while he looked into her worried face and said, "I'm going to start moving. It may hurt at first, but it should get better." He hated that he had to hurt her. Blaise had only had a few virgins in his life as he had always preferred the girls who had already got this part over with. But he was also pleased that he was her first and he hoped that he would be her gave him a quick nod and squeezed his arms again when he began moving slowly in her. He kissed her deeply, trying to get her mind off the pain as he continued to move. When her grip loosened a bit, he knew that the pain must be getting more bearable and he picked up the speed of his thrusts. "Are you all right?" he rasped out at one had her eyes closed as she focused on the new sensations beginning to form within her. The pain was beginning to subside and be replaced by an exquisitely warm pressure that was giving her a very pleasant, full feeling. "Yes, I think so," she whispered in pants. Her arms wrapped around Blaise's back and she began to pull his body closer to hers, her hips beginning to rock upwards to meet his ever increasing , she felt so good! Blaise could barely think straight anymore as her pussy gripped his cock tightly with its wet heat. When she began to move her hips as well, he groaned and thrust harder into her. He knew he couldn't last much longer and he grasped her hair on both sides of her head and brought his mouth down to hers for a searing kiss, coming inside her tight sheath. He moaned loudly in her mouth and held his hips still after his final thrust, letting his cock complete its pleasurable explosion inside her. Then he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back, taking her with him in his arms until she was lying on top of his chest. He kissed the top of her head and said, "You are so incredible and I am the luckiest man in the world."She smiled against his chest and said, "I did it. I actually did it!"He laughed and said, "Yes, love. You were so brave.""I'm glad I could please you, Blaise," she moved her to his side and looked at her face in concern. "The first time seems like a completely selfish act on my part, doesn't it?"She shook her head and said, "I didn't mean that.""I swear to you, Rachel that you'll orgasm too from now on. It was just this first time…" he said worriedly. "I realize that, Blaise," Hermione smiled. "I'm happy that we got that out of the way. I have no doubt that you're as good as you're rumored to be.""What?" he laughed. "You've been listening to naughty gossip?""Of course," she smiled. "Well, you won't be hearing any more from any one else because I'm completely devoted to you now," Blaise said with a peck on her lips."Mmmm," she sighed. "Then I'm the luckiest girl in the world."


End file.
